


Random fantasiess

by KamiLeon



Category: Journal entry - Fandom, my wild imagination
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiLeon/pseuds/KamiLeon
Summary: Just random idle fantasies I wish could exist within reality....





	Random fantasiess

Simply wished to post some of my thought with the group, if I may. I understand it is very odd, not typical,and to some gross. But no grosser than scat play I see elsewhere, and this is nothing like that. Simply something.. Possibly disagreeable. Moving on. 

The first was rather recent.. Some of you may already know this one, or even wish it for yourselves. It was a daydream that went as follows: I was coming home from a hard day of work, just ready to crash and sleep the stress away. But to my surprise as well as mild curiosity, I came home to a birthday cake in the center of the dining room table, two candles with a one and a zero pressed through the icing. There were also two identical balloons nearby of a dark blue color, the orientation of such- as with the candles- indicating they wished to showcase a number ten. I fins thgthgis odd as we have no children, and I am nearby my twenty first birthday, which itself was months away. So I call out to my lover, inquiring his reasoning for such decorations. He emerges from beyond a wall, the room in which he was prior I had not known. He smiles as he sees me, holdjingme tightly in his arms as he whispered softly into my ear. "Happy tenth birthday, Kyt." Now, I have no qualms about letting you all know, I am what some call a Little- I will get into that later. I would suggest Googling it but I doubt there is much information regarding, and any that is may be negative. Suffice to say,I enjoy playing as and pretending I am a child at times, generally as simply playful or childish fun- watching childish cartoons, coloring, playing with small toys.. The like. Other times it can be sexual, however generally not, merely I wish to express a childish nature. Nothing too peculiar. Moving on, sorry for my digression. So at the time I felt fully mature and adult-centered, so I chuckle. "Um, my birthday's like four months away," I start, "and.. I'm turnty twenty one, not te-"I am interrupted then by a finger to my lips, followed shortly by a kiss. He repeats, with emphasis: " happy TENTH birthday.. Kyt..." At first I attempt to fight the feelings of childish glee within me, but soon I fail, finding myself giggling and squealing happily all the while nearly squeezing the life out of my lover in pure bliss. We played games, watched television, played dress up, multiple child-fun activities that day to give my "little mode"(for lack of better word) a day of enjoyment, and that.. Was truly heaven. Now, this again is all fantasy, but... I pray one day to make it reality.

.......another not as innocent cute scene involves myself fully naked upon my lover's lap, the two of us watching some rather idiotic cartoon show together. Or rather, I watched, he merely sat me erm... " upon his lap" and began to grntly bounce me atop. I pretended not to notice, pretending that I was transfixed solely on the show and nothing more. After along while I felt my mate expelled his warm love within me, and with a chuckle, I turned to face him with a smile. I remember uttering a quiet query,"is daddy finished...?", but then the dream abruptly ended.

These are all for now, I may write more as I dream more for now......,

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your beloved friend,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dreamer


End file.
